Odd Way to Find Out
by MeantToBe16
Summary: Dillon realizes he’s in love with Summer in the oddest way a person could find out he’s falling in love... OneShot.. Dillon x Summer


**Summary: Dillon realizes he's falling for Summer in the oddest way a person could find out he's falling in love.  
Pairing: Dillon x Summer  
Setting: Set after 'Beyond a Doubt'**

He cursed as he slammed the door of his car and walked towards the lab where Doctor K was. There had to be a way to get her back. He had lost her once. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her again. She was his little sister, the only family he had left and he was going to find her, even if it killed him. For though they had only been reunited for a few hours before being forced apart again, Dillon had loved her. Tenaya was, after all, his sister.

"Dillon, would you calm down?"

Summer's soft voice filled his ears but he chose to ignore her. He would regret it later and get an earful load from the yellow ranger but right then the only person that mattered was Tenaya. She was now his sister and he was finally sure of it and he would be damned if her didn't get her back.

"Dillon!"

He ignored the his friend once again as he continued pacing, thinking of the fastest and safest way to get Tenaya. She was not going to be treated the same way she was. She had, after all, betrayed Venjix. Suddenly aware that it was too quiet, he finally looked up and gulped.

Summer was looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face and though he thought she looked cute as an angry blonde, Dillon chose to keep quiet and gave her an apologetic smile. He looked to his other teammates for help before frowning almost immediately when he realized that Scott and Flynn were no longer with them. At the entrance of the lab, stood Gem and Gemma as they watched the two rangers quarrel. Doctor K, of course, was still in her usual chair and Ziggy was beside her, looking at Summer and Dillon, his concern over Dillon evident on his face.

"I have to find her, Summer," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. His mind was on Tenaya and only Tenaya. Summer's annoyed expression softened and she walked up to him before gently taking his hand. Ignoring the wolf-whistle Ziggy gave out, she brought the black ranger to the nearest chair and sat him down.

"I know you do. And we will help you but you need to calm down before you find her. You're overworking yourself. It's been three days, Dillon. You haven't slept for more than an hour and you've barely eaten anything," she said softly, her eyes shining with worry and care, only for him.

"I need to find my sister."

"You need to eat and get some rest. You're not going to be able to fight for her when the time comes because you'll be too bloody tired!"

"Summer, I don't have time for this. I have to –"

He made to get up and widened his eyes in stunned admiration and annoyance when she pushed him back into the chair.

"Sit down or I will strap you down myself!" she snapped, her eyes blazing with sudden anger and concern and Dillon found himself snapping his mouth shut before sitting back down. His eyes strayed to the entrance of the lab when Flynn and Scott entered with a tray in their hands. Summer smiled thankfully at her best friends before taking the trays and setting them in front of Dillon.

"You are going to sit here and eat. And when you're done, you're going to lie down and rest while we continue trying to rescue your sister. If you even think of dumping the food into the bin and sneaking out, I will personally make sure that you end up back in prison where you at least get some rest there. Got it?"

He was about to protest but the look on her face stopped him from doing so. She was serious. He nodded. Summer smiled softly.

"We will find her, Dillon. None of us are going to give up. Trust us. Trust _me_," she squeezed his shoulder before she backed out of the lab, the others following soon after. They left, no doubt to try to rescue his sister, as he stayed under the scrutinizing eyes of Dr. K. Yes, he was not happy with being forced to eat and throughout the whole meal, he scowled like a child who was deprived of his favorite toy.

"You know, Ranger Black, they're doing it because they feel a certain sense of concern for you. Especially, Ranger Yellow. Her affection for you seems profoundly tender and passionate and you seem to return said affection."

"It's called friendship, Doc?" he smiled as he gulped down some smoothie, his irritation slowly dissolving when he realized that he was actually very hungry. A few months ago, if someone asked him the meaning of friendship, he would have just shrugged them off, because he never felt the importance of friendship. Granted, he would still shrug them off now, but he would at least do it with a smile on his face with the knowledge that he had friends who cared about him.

Dr. K looked confused, which was a rare sight and Dillon wanted nothing more than to snap a picture of her looking like that.

"We were talking about Ranger Yellow, were we not, Ranger Black?" her eyebrows quirked and he nodded, starting to feel confused himself as he took a bite of the sandwich he had been given, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of the sandwich.

"Yes, Dr. K. And I told you she was my friend."

"Well, forgive me if I'm mistaken, Ranger Black. But feeling a passionate and tender affection is not only friendship, Ranger Operator Series Black, it's love too."

Dillon choked on his sandwich and stared at the Doctor.

Love? He was in love with Summer?

Yes, she made him happy and she gave him strength. She could make him do things no one else could with a simple smile and she was the only one who could get away with damaging his car.

But was he really in love with her? They hadn't even had their first kiss! A fact, he, Dillon, was still a little annoyed about. Irritating twins. She was there for him when he needed to find his sister, she gave him space and only stepped in when he was hurting himself and she was the only one who could really understand him. Was he in love with her? No, but he sure was falling.

"I need to lie down," he muttered as he stepped out of the lab. After making sure that he was in his room and after locking the Garage doors so that he could not escape, Dr. K smirked and talked into the computer.

"Ranger Green. Mission a success. He is finally asleep."

"Yeah! I told you it'd work! The guy's smart and mysterious but when it involves Summer, he's confused and obvious."

"Ranger Green. For once, I have no retort to your statement."

* * *

**A/N: My first Power Rangers fanfic… Hope it's okay… Please rate and review! **

* * *


End file.
